Wonderland
by Magone
Summary: Aang and Katara are looking for some place to go to for their anniversary. Toph gives them information of a place. Will this be an anniversary to remember?  Sorry my summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**WONDERLAND**

AN: Hey everyone. I've decided to rewrite this story, so it can catch your interest better. . So without further or do, here's WONDERLAND!

P.S. Modern Day Avatar

Wonderland:

"So, where do you think we should go", Aang asked Katara.

Katara shrugged her shoulders, while looking at the pamphlets infront of them. Aang looked at her for a second, before looking back at the pamphlet in his hand.

"I know that I don't want to go to any of these places. Nothing looks exciting", Katara sighs throwing the pamphlet on the table. She sits back on the couch and gives a deep sigh.

"Well, we'll find some place, don't worry. Cause I'm telling you now, I am not celebrating our anniversary here", Aang replied following Katara's actions.

Katara leans her head on his shoulder and smiles slightly.

"Can you believe it, that we've been married for three years", she replies running her fingers through Aang's hair.

"Yeah, I know what you mean….. we'll we got company", Aang replied suddenly.

Katara gave Aang a confused look, while he glanced at the door connecting to Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Suki's house.

"HEY! Twinkletoes and Sugerqueen, you guys done in there!", Toph yelled from the other side of the door.

Aang turned and looked at Katara as she rolled her eyes. He gave her a smirk before whispering, "See I told ya so".

Katara simply chuckled giving him a quick peck on lips, before he got up and walked over to the door. He opened the door letting both Toph and Sokka in.

"Hey guys how lovely of you to drop in", Katara replies sarcastically.

"Hey…no sarcasm Sugerqueen", Toph replied back.

Katara rolled her eyes, but never the less smiled at her friend.

Sokka was busy rummaging through their fridge, causing Aang to get even more frustrated. Both girls chuckle when they catch some slight swears come from his mouth.

"Katara, do you guys have any food in here?... Where the hell is the meat? All I see is fruits and stuff", Sokka called from the fridge.

Katara, Toph, and Aang shake their head at Sokka's stupidity.

"Hey Sokka, last I checked…Aang's a vegetarian and so am I…", Katara said sarcastically.

"Oh…yeah….", Sokka replies stupidly.

"Yeah….", Katara said rolling her eyes.

Toph laughed at the situation as Aang just hit his head against the wall.

"Hey, don't need you going stupid on me", Katara said looking at him.

Aang looked back at her giving her a sly smile.

"Hey Aang, I got this really cool thing to show you. Come on", Sokka says pulling Aang to his side of the house.

"So, you and Aang still looking for a place to go to for your anniversary?", Toph asked.

Katara looks at Toph in shock.

"How'd your know", she asked.

"Oh, just ease dropping on your conversation before I knocked on the door", Toph replied with a smug look on her face.

"I should've known", Katara says with a smug look as well.

"Well, since you guys are still looking….I know a great place for you guys to go", Toph says.

"Really, where?", Katara asks excitedly.

"There's this place called Fairytale Ending. It's in the western part of the Earth Kingdom. Sokka and I went there, so you will have a good time", Toph said smiling.

"Really, oh thank you soooo much Toph. I'll mention it to Aang later", Katara said hugging Toph.

"But there's one thing Katara…..", Toph paused.

Katara gave Toph a confused look.

"When we went there; me and Sokka of course; he started acting funny when we entered our room", Toph say awkwardly.

"Like how exactly was he acting?", Katara asked nervously.

"Not like his normal self that's for sure. Like if I moved a little, he would just go crazy. I mean we had sex a lot. No offense if it bothers you. Why did you think I could barely walked when we got back?", Toph replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll be on the look out for that. Though…I really don't mind if Aang did that to me", Katara replied making them both laugh.

LATER THAT NIGHT!

"Aang I think I found the perfect place for us to go next weekend", Katara said climbing into bed with Aang.

"Really…and what may this perfect place be called?", he asked getting comfortable.

"The place is called Fairytale Ending. Toph mentioned it to me earlier", she said wrapping her arms around Aang's mid-section.

"How in the world did I know that Toph had something to do with this place. It was either her or Suki", Aang replied looking at Katara's beautiful face.

Katara giggled making Aang smile.

"Well she does know some pretty good places to go to, though she annoys us a lot", Katara said laying her head on Aang's chest.

"Ok, well we will book a room for us tomorrow then go from there. Sounds good?", Aang asked looking at her.

Katara mumbled an 'mmph' before kissing him, then both fell asleep.

The next morning Aang went on their computer, logged onto the places website and booked a room for them.

"Katara I got the room booked, we will be leaving tomorrow", Aang said leaving the office after shutting the computer off.

Katara gave Aang a confused look.

"But I thought we're going next week?", Katara questioned.

"Well the place only had a room available for this weekend", Aang said back genually.

"Okay, I'll start packing now", Katara said heading to their room.

By the next morning Katara & Aang left the house saying good-bye to the gang. Before they left, Aang put a metal lock on their side of the house.

AN: Alright you guys this is chapter 1, the new and improved chapter 2 will be posted up soon. In the meantime, please give me some feedback on this. Thank You!

Magone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Hey everyone this part two to wonderland. The new an improve part two. Lol

I hope you guys like it, so enjoy.

Aang and Katara got in Aang's car and drove off. Both really loved driving in Aang's car because of how comfortable it is. Plus the Earth King had his advisors design a specialized car for Aang. They had made an orange mustang with a blue arrow in the middle of the car.

Aang lifted Katara's hand to his lips and kissed it. Katara looked at him and smiled.

After three long hours on the road, they made it to Fairytale Ending.

"I'll be right back", Aang told Katara as he got out of the car.

Aang opened the door and headed inside the reception area. The lady at the desk looked at Aang and smiled.

"Hello there sir. How may I help you?", the clerk asked.

"I'm here for reservations under Avatar for one cabin room", Aang said leaning against the desk counter.

The clerk looked through the computer and froze. She slowly looked up at Aang.

"Oh…h…Avatar Aang. He…here's the key to yo…your cabin. Pl….please sir, have a…a lovely stay here at Fairytale Ending", the clerk stuttered bowing to him.

Aang bowed back before replying, "Thank you and I will".

Aang walked out the door and got back in the car. He then drove them off to their cabin.

"Here we are my dear", Aang said leaning over to kiss Katara's cheek.

Katara merely smiled. Both got out of the car and opened the trunk. Aang grabbed both their bags.

"Aang, let me take my bag", Katara pleaded.

"Now I wouldn't be such a good husband if I let my beautiful wife carry such heavy bags. Now would I?", Aang asked smiling.

Katara smiled back while rolling her eyes playfully.

Both walked up to their door, but noticed a sign next to the door that lit up.

'WOMEN INSIDE FIRST', it showed.

Both looked at one another then looked back at the sign. Katara looked at Aang and whispered," See you inside".

She went to grab their bags, but Aang stopped her shaking his head 'no'.

Katara smiled and left the bags with Aang. She then opened the door to their cabin. She looked at the room in 'awe'. The room looked enchanted. There was a small pool in the corner of the room (almost like a little pond). On the side of the room, there was stairs that lead to a shower and at the bottom, there was a little kitchen and a stove.

The bed looked as though it was part of a tree. It was hanging from vines. Katara smiled, she knew that when Aang sees the room; no doubt he would go insane.

Katara stripped her clothing, leaving herself in her underwear. She climbed onto the bed and waited for Aang.

Aang patiently waited outside, pacing back and forth infront of the door. The sign then lit up again showing, "MEN MAY ENTER NOW".

"Finally", Aang whispered to himself.

He picked up both their bags and entered their cabin. He looked around and smiled. He turned and locked the door before looking ahead.

Aang froze, once he saw Katara on the bed smiling, in nothing but her underwear. Aang then began to float. He looked around the room again, noticing hidden camera's within the corners of the room. He turned and airbended towards the first camera. Katara looked at her husband in confusion.

"LEAVE US ALONE. WE LIKE OUR PRIVACY", he yelled into the camera.

He ripped the camera out and threw it to the floor. He then had done the same for the others, before looking around again. He searched everywhere then he sighed and headed over to Katara.

Aang smiled and looked in her beautiful eyes.

"So…is the mighty Avatar going to claim his prized possession or just going to keep her waiting?", Katara asked both sarcastically and seductively.

"You might just unleash the mighty Avatar if you keep talking like that", Aang replied huskily while crawling to her.

Katara smiled before replying, "Oh really. Well…bring it on.

Aang pulled Katara to him and brought her into a passionate kiss. He then began to kiss down her neck, her breathing going rapidly. He smiled against her neck.

"Got you breathless now, eh princess", he murmured against her collarbone.

Katara chuckled slightly, then pulled him back into a kiss. She pulled off his shirt, running her hands over his chest and over his define abs. Aang shivered at the touch, making Katara grin.

They both locked eyes with one another. Aang literally ripped Katara's bra and underwear off. Katara just looked at him in shock, before ripping his pants and boxers off.

"Not cool", Aang said breathlessly.

"Well, you ripped off my favorite set", Katara replied back.

They were both nude and ready. Aang pulled them into an intense makeout session.

"You ready", he asked positioning himself.

Katara nodded her head frantically, knowing she wont be able to answer any of his questions. Aang thrusted into her, as she grasps his back tightly.

Aang pulled back thrusting in again. He pulled her into another kiss as she pulled his hair roughly.

"Aa…ng, please faster. Harder baby", she moaned throwing her head back.

Aang complied immediately to her wishes.

Aang sat them up for a second, before thrusting into her again.

"Katara I'm going…to…to..c..um", he groaned.

Katara pulled at his face to get his attention.

"Let's cum together", she moaned back.

Aang thrusted even harder, before they reached their climax. Both came screaming one another's name. Both lovers then laid breathlessly on the bed. Aang upon Katara's chest. Katara was just playing with his hair trying to catch her breath. Aang then leaned up on his elbow and kissed her.

"That was perfect for the first night here. Don't you think?", he asked kissing her cheek.

"I couldn't agree more with you", Katara said smiling.

Aang then got the covers and pulled it over the both of them.

"I love you", he whispered looking into her eyes.

"I love you too", Katara replied back sincerely.

Both laid back down trying to some rest.

"You know there is more left of this weekend. And I'll be ready for every second", Katara whispered the last part seductively.

Aang groaned at the thought. Before both fell asleep.

An: Please give me feedback on this chapter. Chapter three will be up soon.

Ok, got to go. Peace.

Magone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

AN: Hey everyone. Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up but it might be a little shorter so I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Aang shifted slightly in bed, rubbing his eyes in the process. He smiled remember the wonderful night he had with his wife.

Speaking of which, his said wife was nowhere in their bed. Aang got up and looked around. The sound of water hit his ears. He looked over at the shower, and there she was. Aang looked at Katara's naked body from where he was on their.

He got out of bed quietly and walked over to the stairs that led up to he shower. The closer he got to Katara, the more excited he became. He took deep breaths to calm himself slightly. Aang opened the shower door quietly and closed it quickly.

Katara stopped washing her body once she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Aang looking at her lustfully. Katara felt her breath quicken.

"Do you know that its not right for you to leave your husband in bed…alone", Aang said huskily grabbing her around the waist.

Katara looked at Aang's lips, then looked back into his eyes.

"I didn't know that, but you see I was very sticky and dirty from last nights activities that I had to take a shower. I wonder if my dear husband can forgive me", Katara said rubbing her hand from his chest down to his member.

Aang gasped. He pulled Katara into a rough but lustful kiss. Katara gripped his hair tightly. Aang lifted her up, making Katara wrap her legs around his waist.

Aang pushed her against the wall. He kissed down her neck to her collarbone. Katara pulled Aang closer, though there is not room left. Aang then kissed down to her breasts, taking her left nipple into his mouth.

"OH, Aang…..please….please. I need you", Katara gasped.

Aang moved his attention to her other breast. Katara thrusted her pelvis against his. Aang kissed back up to her lips.

"How much do you need me", he whispered dangerously.

"Very badly. I need you very…very badly", Katara replied huskily.

Aang kissed her again, and thrusted into her. Katara moaned. Aang kissed around her neck again.

"Yes, please Aang…g…go faster", she pleaded.

Aang went at inhumanly speeds to please his wife. Katara pulled Aang into another rough kiss. Aang went harder into her.

They never had rough sex before, but them experiencing it now sent waves of pleasure through both of them. Aang might consider doing it again in the future.

Aang looked at Katara, never seeing a more beautiful person until right now. Katara grabbed onto him tightly.

"Aang….I'm abo…about to…c….um", Katara gasped.

Aang moved his hand between them and fondled with her clitoris. Katara screamed in pleasure. Aang thrusted on last time, before slowly falling to the shower fall.

"Oh Aang", Katara moaned.

AN: And this where I have to end it, knowing I teased you guys with this chapter. I ran out of ideas when it came to this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be better, plus I am open for any ideas. If you guys have any. Please share. Until then peace.

P.S. Leave some reviews, pppppplllllleeeeeaaaassseeee.

Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey everyone. I'm really sorry that I haven't really been up to date with Wonderland. I'm recently starting my new semester in college and have been going through some major writers block. I've decided to kind of tweak some of the chapters so they seem more interesting for you guys. I will probably put up chapters four or five up soon. Just please give me some feedback if you have some. Alright. Thank guys.

Magone.


End file.
